The present application relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that perform image processing.
In recent years, high-definition liquid crystal panels capable of being used for a digital camera or the like have been developed. In the high-definition liquid crystal panels, an RGBW format is employed in which a sub-pixel of white (W) is added to sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) so as to constitute one pixel.
Addition of a white sub-pixel makes white color brighter and thereby allows the same brightness as an existing RGB liquid crystal panel to be maintained, even if the power consumption of a backlight is reduced by, for example, 50%. Luminance can also be improved to about twice that of the existing liquid crystal panel, thereby suppressing the power consumption of the backlight and improving visibility outdoors.
In this way, in the RGBW high-definition liquid crystal panel, white color can be generated by using a W sub-pixel. However, if white luminance of the W sub-pixel is high, the outline of the arrangement of the W sub-pixel may be visually recognized on a screen. Thus, a technique in which image quality is improved by suppressing white luminance of a W sub-pixel and increasing white luminance generated by RGB sub-pixels has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-33009).